whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Cianán
Cianán is a Seelie Sidhe Wilder of House Liam and member of the High Castle Crafters motley in the Kingdom of Willows. Overview Born to a House considered oathbreakers by their faerie kin, Cianán wanted nothing more than to be a honorable knight and a healer. His Saining took place at Lord Dillon's court in the freehold of Lion's Guard. He was fifteen. He remembers nothing of his former mortal life. Though he tried always to be a courteous and fair-spoken knight, his patience was often tried by those who discriminated against him for his affiliation with House Liam. In fact, he often found himself challenging those who spoke badly of his house. Rather than endure these constant disparagements, Cianán took upon himself a geas to always speak and act in defense of his house, just as Liam defended mortals from the Kithain who would have harmed them. The quiet, gentle young knight was allowed a grudging place at Dillon's court. Dillon's twin sister, Arienh, however, gave him much more. They became fast friends, then before either of them knew what was happening, they realized that they were in love, and pledged their undying devotion to one another. Dillon of course, was less than pleased when he found out and banished the young knight. In the wake of that banishment and flight, and because he and Arienh have sworn oaths of friendship to three Kithain commoners, he also has renounced his title. Cianán regrets that he will never be acknowledged a true knight, but he has turned most of his attention to concocting healing tinctures, which he sells at craft fairs. Recently, he has begun taking classes at a local college preparatory, studying medicine. He eventually hopes to be able to combine his medicinal studies with his Glamour so that he can bring healing to those who could not otherwise be helped. Because he is primarily a healer and has a gentle manner, many people tend to overlook or discount him, especially when Arienh (the extrovert) is around. Cianán isn't flashy, but his wisdom and stability provide the foundation upon which rests the success of the freehold. His good sense and genuine caring for everyone in the motley makes him the heart of the group. When any of them have problems or worries, they come to him. He too hopes that High Castle can provide refuge for those who need it. Those who dismiss him for a weakling have never seen him take up arms in defense of his friends or his ideals. Image In his mortal seeming, Cianán is a moderately tall, slender young man with shoulder-length blond hair and deep blue eyes. His face, though delicate, is not effeminate, and his eyes always seem sad. he wears jeans and boots but tops them with cotton tunics. In his fae mien, he looks much the same, but his hair takes on a golden sheen, he eyes deepen to a violet blue and his ears become slightly pointed. Should anyone denigrate House Liam, he takes on the aspect of a wrathful faerie lord. Personal Cianán is soft-spoken and kind, but he isn't a pushover. He is completely devoted to Arienh and would give his life for her were she in danger. He often wonders how it is that he deserves her love. He is compassionate and cannot bear to see anyone in pain without trying to do something to ease it. He is kind and speaks courteously to all. He is a knight (whatever anyone else thinks) and a healer. He helps those in need and protects the innocent and the weak. He defends the honor of his house and will never betray his lady or his friends. References # CTD. Freeholds & Hidden Glens, pp. 16-17. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:House Liam (CTD)